


Trapped

by DestinyLeane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyLeane/pseuds/DestinyLeane
Summary: Steven tries to help Spinel overcome her fear of abandonment by taking her to the garden, at her request.He also gets his days mixed up.





	Trapped

Steven held Spinel's hand as she followed him to the warp pad. He smiled back at her, trying to reassure her. 

"Don't worry, they aren't working on the warp until tomorrow, we have time today, it's gonna go great." 

Spinel nodded, though she didn't look to excited about their trip. She had asked him to help her go back, to help her not be afraid anymore, and he said yes. But now that the day had come and they were making their way onto the warp pad to travel to her personal hell, it no longer seemed like such a swell idea. 

Steven led Spinel onto the warp pad, his hands holding both of hers as she hesitantly stepped onto it, every photon she had dreaded the location they were intending to head. The two dissapated as the light of the warp shot into the sky, sending them back to the place Spinel never left.

The light faded and Spinel stared at the decayed plants of her garden, she didn't want to take the steps forward, but Steven nudged her forward. 

"See? Its alright, and we can go back any time." He assured her, gently letting go of her hands.   
Spinel raised her head, and peered around the garden, half expecting to see it slowly return to life. 

Peridot entered the warp room alongside Pearl. 

"Okay, this shouldn't take long, let me turn it off real quick." Pearl said, moving to the control panel and temporarily disabling the warp. 

Spinel turned to Steven, feeling slightly better that he was with her, but still hating every second they spent on the horrid rock. 

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go now." 

Steven nodded, grabbing her hand once more and pulling the gem onto the pad and waited. And waited. And waited. 

His smile faded as realization flickered across his face. Spinel watched intently as he switched from happy to worried to frantic. The look on his face caused her thoughts to go wild. 

"Oh no! Oh no no no no no! They left us! They left us here- I'm here, trapped!" She began pacing, jumping up and down, until her terror consumed her and she crumpled to the floor, weakly pounding the warp with her fists as tears began to roll down her cheeks. 

Steven crouched down, holding the weeping gem by her shoulders and shooshing her gently. 

"It's alright, they are just working on the warp in the green house, it will be back online in a couple hours." He tried to reassure the gem, but she shook her head in reject.

"Th-they are gonna leave me- here."   
She murmured through her tears, Steven knelt down, sitting in front of her and holding her limp body upright. Her face was crumpled up and her tears stained her cheeks as she sniffled. 

"No one is going to leave you, I'm right here with you." He rested his head on hers as she shuddered through another sob. Spinel slowly quieted, sucking in ragged breaths as she began to regain her composure. 

"Yo-you're right..you are here." She repeated, meekly smiling. 

Steven stood up, pulling the gem to his side and leading her back off the warp pad. This wasn't the best way to conquer her fears of being left in the Garden, he wasn't even sure if it wouldn't greatly exasperate them.

"We can wait just a little while and check to see if it works again." He smiled, trying to alleviate Spinel's growing panic. He sat down on the ground, and patted beside him for Spinel to sit next to him.   
The gem reluctantly sat down, she fidgeted. Alot, he didn't realize how much she seemed to move while simultaneously sitting still. Her leg bounced as she stared at the warp, then she shifted positions, she drew in the dirt, and looked up to check the warp again.   
Then she stretched her legs out, rolling her ankles, then pulled them back, jerking as if she had subconsciously been too still. 

Spinel stood up, lifting her feet in place before shaking vigorously. She couldn't be still, if she stayed still, very still, the weeds would grow, in her feet and pin her down. She'd be trapped. She could feel it. Feel them poking into her shoes, growing into her feet.   
It hurt. Especially when she'd pulled them out. 

Spinel spun around, beginning to pace again, her hands clasped her head and she murmured to herself quietly, her whole body ached, why did it ache? It hurt and she couldn't breathe and couldn't think and Steven just sat there staring at her, did he not see it? Did he not see the weeds and roots and vines growing, poking into his body, wrapping around him?   
He looked concerned, but he wasn't screaming, does it not hurt him? 

"Spinel?" 

The pink gem spun around, her eyes wild with panic, causing Steven to instinctively flinch at the sight. 

"What?!" She choked out the words, her fear and panic leaking through. Steven sighed and smiled. 

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to check the warp pad?" He offered, gesturing to the pad. Spinel's head swiveled around and she stretched one long step toward it, waiting for him to catch up. He grabbed her hand. And waited. 

The light from the warp shot up and brought the two of them safely back to earth.   
Spinel stumbled off of the warp pad and onto the familiar floor of the greenhouse. Steven followed, content that they were able to return. 

Spinel was quiet, and she didn't look at him, her shoulders hunched forward and she seemed to hold her breath, which made Steven feel the need to break the silence. He didn't have to. 

"Steven?" Spinel's voice was small and reeked of fear and sadness. He leaned closer, almost resting his hand on her shoulder.   
The gem turned, tears welling in her eyes at the thought of being trapped in the garden. 

"I don't wanna go back again." 

Steven looked at his feet, feeling a twinge of guilt for going along with taking her there, he met her eyes and slowly pulled the gem into a soft and tight embrace, pushing her head into his shoulder as she began to quietly weep. 

"We won't, I promise."


End file.
